


Dotaz

by SallyPejr



Series: Moderní formy komunikace [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Chatting & Messaging, Teenlock
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 01:49:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9050353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SallyPejr/pseuds/SallyPejr
Summary: Úryvek v chatu mezi Sherlockem Holmese a Johnem Watsonem. Blíží se vánoční ples pořádaný jejich střední školou.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Tohle je rozhovor v chatu. Tohle mi jenom napadlo, inspirováno jedním obrázkem na pinterestu. Tohle ale možná někdy v daleké budoucnosti dostane pokračování. Až dořeším pár detailů a najdu si čas.
> 
> Trojkontinent = chatovací jméno Johna Watsona  
> DetektivniKonzultant = chatovací jméno Sherlocka Holmese

Trojkontinent – Hej, jaký budeš mít oblek na ples?

DetektivniKonzultant – Na ples?

Trojkontinent – Ano, na ples.

Trojkontinent – Ten ples, co každý rok o Vánocích pořádá škola.

Trojkontinent – Ten ples, o kterém už měsíc mluví celá třída.

Trojkontinent – Ten ples, kam tě chtěla pozvat Molly a tys ji rozbrečel a Moran tě za to chtěl zmlátit.

Trojkontinent – Ten ples.

DetektivniKonzultant– Johne, já nejsem idiot. Vím, o kterém plese mluvíš.

Trojkontinent – Takže?

DetektivniKonzultant– Takže co?

Trojkontinent – Takže jaký budeš mít oblek na plese?

DetektivniKonzultant– Proč to chceš vědět?

Trojkontinent – Přece abychom k sobě pasovali a tak. Proč bych se asi jinak ptal?

DetektivniKonzultant– Proč bychom k sobě měli pasovat?

Trojkontinent – Asi proto, že jdeme spolu.

Trojkontinent – Co to s tebou dneska je? Obvykle ti člověk nemusí všechno hláskovat.

DetektivniKonzultant– Odkdy spolu jdeme my dva na ples?

Trojkontinent - …

Trojkontinent – Přece od-

Trojkontinent – Do prdele, jsem se tě zapomněl zeptat.

DetektivniKonzultant– Jsi idiot, Johne Watsone.

Trojkontinent – To jsi ty taky :P

DetektivniKonzultant– Johne, co jsem ti říkal o těch obličejích?

Trojkontinent - Že je nemám dělat.

Trojkontinent – Půjdeš se mnou na ples? A pokud ano, co budeš mít na sobě?

DetektivniKonzultant– To ti nepovím.

Trojkontinent – Co? A proč ne?

DetektivniKonzultant– Protože jsem až do teď netušil, že půjdu, tudíž nemám sehnané žádné oblečení.

Trojkontinent – Tak to aby sis pohnul, ples je už za týden :D

DetektivniKonzultant – Dle tvého dotazu soudím, že ty také nejsi připraven, tak si to machronání nech na jindy.

Trojkontinent – Třeba bych ti chtěl pomoci s výběrem ;)

DetektivniKonzultant – Johne, přestaň mi posílat ty úděsné obličeje nebo si to ještě rozmyslím.

DetektivniKonzultant – Klesá mi inteligence, jenom je vidím.

Trojkontinent – To je škoda, mně se tvoje inteligence líbí ;)

DetektivniKonzultant – Jsi děsný. Na veřejnosti popřu, že tě znám.

Trojkontinent – A v soukromí?

Trojkontinent – A jak chceš jít společně nakupovat oblek, když se ke mně nebudeš hlásit?

DetektivniKonzultant – Hádám, že budu muset přežít.

DetektivniKonzultant – Ale jen pro tentokrát.

Trojkontinent – Pro tentokrát. A pro ples, nezapomeň.

DetektivniKonzultant – A ještě ples. Tam se k tobě budu muset hlásit.

DetektivniKonzultant – Bohužel.

Trojkontinent - :3

Trojkontinent - :*

DetektivniKonzultant – Beru to zpět.

Trojkontinent - :*

Trojkontinent - :D


End file.
